ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Read Minds
is the 10th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on September 9th, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story936 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "I Read Minds" Synopsis The AIB brings a specialist in from off-world to deal with the rampaging Zandrias, and Moa has her hands full dealing with the brutally truthful psychic. Plot One day, Moa and Zena are with AIB in the middle of an open field when a car pulls up. Out steps a very excitable girl who is taken in by her surroundings while Zena explains to a skeptical Moa that the girl is actually an Alien Zobetai, a psychic race of aliens from another planet, who has been tasked with reading the mind of a monster that's in the vicinity. The Monster in question, Zandrias, makes itself known by stomping around idly in the field. The girl attempts to read its mind by using energy kisses, but because she is too far away for its thoughts to transfer, Zandrias notices her and AIB and immediately incases itself in a crystal structure before burrowing deep underground. As AIB scrambles to pull the monster out of hiding, Moa is left to watch over the girl, who names herself "Satoko." Meanwhile at the observatory, Riku and the gang learn of Zandrias's appearance, but are confused by it when REM informs them that there are no Little Stars in its vicinity. Satoko quickly gets herself into trouble when she uses her psychic abilities to flirt with other men, only to belittle them for not being faithful to her or their spouses. Moa attempts to reason with Satoko, but she only uses her ability to find out that Moa has feelings for someone in a 1-sided relationship. Their conflict ultimately drags them into Riku at the Ginga Marketplace. Satoko quickly deduces that Riku not only isn't human, but that he is Moa's love interest, but as she tries to get him to talking about both, Laiha appears and Riku is forced to use the excuse that they are both living together due to "fate" leading them to meet each other (which decimates Moa.) Leito and Mayu show up and after Mayu throws a tantrum for wanting a snack, Leito tries to reason with her that if she doesn't behave that her "Prince Charming" will never show up to her, which manages to convince her to behave, only to have her dreams be rudely crushed by Satoko's lack of confidentiality, telling her that no such people exist. Having enough of her actions, Moa pulls Satoko aside to tell her that humans lie to be considerate, only for the Alien Zobetai to dismiss her claims by expressing disappointment towards humanity's deceitful nature. However before Riku and Moa can both explain what has been going on, Moa learns that Zandrias has resurfaced once more, and so, she and Satoko leave in a hurry to deal with the monster. Riku too learns of Zandrias's appearance from Pega, and he heads off to intercept the monster as well. Before he can transform though, Riku notices Satoko again trying to read the monster's thoughts, but Zandrias shows signs of resistance and refuses to let the Alien Zobetai due her job. After overhearing her and Moa's exchange, Riku learns from REM what Satoko is, as well as the existance of the AIB, finally learning what Moa's true job had been this whole time. Although shocked by the information, Riku snaps out of his shock upon witnessing Zandrias turn aggressive and attempting to blow Moa and Satoko away with its hurricane winds. Riku transforms into Ultraman Geed and he and rescues the girls from the monster, unaware to him that as he was trasforming, Moa saw him as he was rescuing them, learning of Riku's indentity as Geed as well. Geed confronts the Zandrias in battle, but the monster's use of trickery quickly frustrates him into switching into his Acro Smasher form. Despite this though, Zandrias's faster speed allows the monster to outmanuver the Ultra, and when Geed uses the Smash Moon Healing on it, it has no effect on the monster! Evenetually, Geed gets pinned by Zandrias, but thanks to the intervention of Ultraman Zero, Satoko takes the opportunity to read the dazed monster's throughts after Zero strikes it with the Zero Kick. Geed and Zero manage to wrestle Zandrias to the ground, but to their misfortune, the monster suddenly starts throwing a loud, childish tantrum as well, which Leito notes is similar to the ones Mayu throws when she doesn't get what she wants. Upon finally learning what the monster wants, Satoko states that the Zandrias fled to earth because he was having relationship problems with his girlfriend, a female Zandrias. Zero is angered that the monster would act so immature over something so trivial, but Moa, being in the same position as the monster, tells them and Zandrias that every moment counts when you're in love and that the monster should speak to its other while he still can. Convinced by her words, Zero turns into his Zero Beyond form, and using his Zero Sluggers, Zero tells Zandrias to speak to his girlfriend once more before sending the monster back into space, where the monster immediately runs into its friend. Reunited once more, the two Zandriass bond, with the girlfriend kissing her other and making him blush madly. Sometime later, Moa and Riku reunite with one another as well, where Riku is forced to come clean about his identity as Ultraman Geed. Luckily, Moa agrees to keep his identity safe since despite what Riku said about Laiha and himself, she still has feelings for him, and she wants what's best for him. Meanwhile unaware to Leito, he is being watched by Zena, who learns of his identity as Ultraman Zero... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes